nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyoto's Taijutsu Training with Unaru 4-4-15
'Participants' Amagiri Kyoto, Inuzuka Unaru 'Title:' UnaruInuzuka: -It was early morning the clouds tinted red by the rising sun but the rain pouring down in sheets as usual almost hid it from view. Inuzuka Unaru settled contently in the sakura tree within the training ground. His two ninken, one black with chocolate patches and the other white with red ones were snuggled in the root system below him and all of them generally out of the rain for the moment. He has long forgotten the annoyance the rain gave him and almost never seemed to react to it, not like he ever seemed to show many emotions normally. His silver shards were looking down at some seals on a scroll looking them over silently as he waited quietly in the silence. He was told last night by a note given to him by carrier pigeon that he would be training someone in Taijutsu today. He couldn’t help the small sigh that formed on his lips at this; the last one he had trained had been a bit dense in his opinion… He can only hope this one was better. His left purple bracer clad hand with a black fingerless glove underneath came to reach up and scratch upon the tousled mop of burgundy hair atop his head. Fingers that showed a hint of a larger burn hidden beneath cloth slipped away and had brushed the knot of the black long tailed bandana that was around his forehead, an item of clothing that he kept there to have the rain be kept from his eyes. Even so his cheeks with his crimson fanged tattoos still were damp from the harder rain earlier this morning along with the clothing upon his form. That left hand of his trailed down to touch the spiked choker around his neck moving to the plate riveted to the front signifying his allegiance to the village hidden in the rain over this last year he has been here. He wasn’t a native to this village, he had been considered a stray that was found and brought into the village at the age of twelve already trained, already independent. His Slit silver eyes shifted away from the scroll a moment to let both hands tug down his black short sleeve hoodie and the black and grey sleeveless jacket he was wearing to a more comfortable position. He rubbed his hands on his ebony pants and let his legs stretch out slightly to kick very lightly on the branch he sat on to be sure his sandals and purple shin guards were securely in place. It was almost time that the genin was supposed to arrive and he didn’t want to waste extra time prepping for this while they were here. His weapons within two pouches and two scrolls holding more weapons were securely with his pack. He wouldn’t need them here but they were close at hand just in case something came to be. Glancing to the entrance to the training grounds and a slight sniff from his nose did he drop to the ground ready and waiting to start teaching whoever it was how to fight hand to hand, it was for the village, he will do as he was asked.- Guest_SageReapz: -As usual it raining in Amegakure, or better yet the village Hidden in the Rain. Kyoto rose up from the bed, sweat rolling down his face, for he had just undergone which seemed to be another nightmare, of when his grandfather was killed. The boy looked at the window, watching as the sun began to become brighter and brighter, the boy mumbled- “Damn its morning already…” -He hopped out of his bed, stretching, and cracking every single bone in his body, so it wouldn’t be stiff. After this Kyoto made his bed and prepared himself some breakfast, he then placed on his clothes which consisted of ninja pants, a belt, ninja shoes, arm guards, and shin guards. Before the boy left his apartment he put his headband on, slanting it so it would cover his left eye, as for his right eye it was covered by his hair but he could still see. The boy chose to go through the window, due to an event today, Kyoto was going to be undergoing Taijutsu Training with an unknown person today. Kyoto began to jump from rooftop form rooftop, unlike most people Kyoto wasn’t all jumpy like most would be, the only reason why he was happy about the training session was that he would be able to see the level of strength he was at, so he would be able to see what he needed to improve on. Kyoto, still jumping from rooftop to rooftop, as he saw the citizens of Ame, smiling cheerfully and the kids having fun, playing together in the dirt roads. Kyoto began to place both his pockets in the warmth of his pants pockets, still walking, almost at his destination. When Kyoto arrived to the training grounds of Amegakure he realized that someone was already there. There was someone there, the person seemed to have dog like eyes and canines, also he happened to have two fang markings on his face. Kyoto questioning what in the world was this person, he had never remembered reading any clan with features like that, in the ninja academy. Kyoto decided to get a little closer to the unknown person, but in a silent manner. Walking closer, but not making sound, Kyoto had mastered how to walk without making noise, when he was very young. When he had gotten closer, he said in a low toned manner- “Are you the one….that’s going to be helping me with my Taijutsu Training…..” -A cold look in his eyes as usual, as he starred at the ninja waiting for his answer.- UnaruInuzuka: -He wasn’t startled like others would have been, honestly the moment he walked to just outside the ground he was able to scent someone new walk into the area and figured it was the one he was to help. His form shifted his eyes flicking to glance at the branch above him now, small char marks on it still and a memory flicking to his mind before he looked back to the teen that walked in and moved over to him. The thing about Unaru is he didn’t really smile; he had a stoic expression on his face at this time and only rarely showed those emotions he had inside to people in general. He gave a slow breath as he waited for the other to approach taking note of his appearance along with the look in his face, he was calculating this other teen in his own way, the cold look wasn’t rare but it wasn’t often seen lately by him. He didn’t react to it, he barely blinked when the rain drops hit his lashes either. Unaru at his lean four foot eleven height was young, at thirteen most could think ‘just another genin’ he was a genin but he wasn’t just another one, he had exceptional skills for his age and he had a mind to complete such. After the question was given he gave a nod.- “If you are the one I was told to help then yes. I take it you have no knowledge of it, or only a small bit? Let’s see if you can show me what you can do, I will help you at least be able to fight without stumbling over your own two feet in it in a fight in the future.” –He had shifted his feet subtly, it wasn’t much but it spoke of being prepared for a attack, his shoulders stiffening a little and his hip shifting slightly to the side.- “I want you to try and hit me with a right handed straight punch to my face a left upper cut towards my side and a right side kick to my left side. Like this..” – He demonstrates it simply in the area he was at, he shot a fast punch with his right fist at a imaginary persons face, a upper cut that would hit under a persons arm at their ribs and then twisted his hips to send a kick with his shin to their waist on the other side, it was a simple combo but it was something one needs to get the basics of. After this he had settled himself back into the stance facing the male a bit curious how this one will fair.- “Now let me see you do it against me.” Guest_SageReapz: -As Kyoto inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils. Turning his body to the side as he put both his hands up in front of his face, spreading both his legs, inhaling and exhaling once more the boy attempted to punch the unknown ninja. He began t practice his punches as he hit the air, feeling pretty confident in himself he decided to try and hit the Genin. Kyoto ran at the ninja s he attempted to punch him in the face, not only did he loose his balance but he fell right on his face, his fact covered in dirt as he got up and brushed himself off. The boy turned his boy as he placed his fists up in front of is face, taking in a deep breathe once more, preparing himself, in an attempt to land a hit on the ninja’s face once more. This time he did not fall, nearly missing his face, tripping a little as he quickly stopped himself from falling. Sighing for he obviously showed a sign of disappointment towards that of himself.- UnaruInuzuka: -He watched and waited as the other teen had warmed up on doing this, he never let himself show the tension in his shoulders or the lightness in his step at this point. His form was standing without indication that he was quite ready to be blocking these attacks against him. His silver eyes, like pendants in the early morning, watched the movements of this new genin it showed him to be quite new to it, jerky and ill prepared. He let himself stand there as if bored hands at his sides, feet slightly apart but nothing like how some would give hint to when fighting. It was when he thought he wouldn’t bother that the other had finally made his move he dashed forward. Unaru took note he wasn’t watching where he was stepping and fell flat on his face by tripping over a small rock just as he had went to swing that hand out to do that straight punch to his face. He didn’t move forward to help, he let the other fall to the ground, it would get the boy more interested in achieving his task and prove himself competent in the long run. That was when he had seen him get up and soon actually make it over to him taking a swing at him he only had to shift his head slightly for him to totally miss but still saw him trip up. He paused letting him stand there a moment before speaking up.- “Just because your trying to use your fist doesn’t mean to ignore your terrain and your own feet, you can’t ignore them or someone may take advantage of such. Take your steps and then when you are close thrust that fist at me. Make sure to keep your balance but also put your weight behind it on each hit. Now try again from the beginning.” Guest_SageReapz: -Kyoto inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils once more this time focusing on not only the punch. But both the punch hand the upper-cut. Kyoto tuned his body to the side once more, looking down at his feet, as he took a deep breathe in and released through the mouth, concentrating as he began to close his eyes. Thinking of how he would need to do in order to land a blow on the ninja. When opening is eyes he immediately began to run towards the ninja as fast as he could, when he was close of enough to the ninja, he pulled his arm back and launched it at his face with all his strength, attempting to hit the ninja. After this he bowled his hand up, eventually forming in a fist as he attempted to hit the ninja with an upper-cut, so that he could possibly break their jaw.- UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru had watched as the other had come to seem to take deep breaths either to calm himself or to concentrate on something beyond the activities he was doing. He didn’t mind, it gave him time to look the other over and consider the best way to work with him. He wasn’t the most social person in this village, far from it honestly, out of the year he has been here he had only gotten slightly close to less than a handful of people and one sure fire person that was the closest he had allowed a single person to get. He worried about getting close to people still, however Ritsuka had wiggled is way into his life and the thought of him not being in it made his chest ache. He brushed his thoughts away as he took note of those eyes finally opening once again and the other teen quickly moving to rush him. He didn’t move from his place, he let him come towards him softly bracing to watch and maneuver those hits in a simple block that if he actually paid attention to as well would help him as well in a fight, but he kind of doubted he was really watching. He saw the straight punch from the teens right arm come straight to his face so he let his left hand sweep it away to the side at the wrist of the males.- “Good.” -He then took note of the uppercut, a scowl had formed on his lips, he had told him exactly where to send that hit and that wasn’t at all where he instructed, his right hand lifted but instead of sweeping it away he snagged the wrist and forced it to stay still his innate strength from his Inuzuka blood line evident in his ability to do so, the fist stopped inches from hitting his face as he spoke up.- “Now that wasn’t what I had asked to be done, sure it’s a good attack but it isn’t the combination…” –He took that hand that was balled up to try and hit his jaw and lowered it tapped his own ribs just at the bottom of his ribcage and pushed the fist against that spot.- “This is the spot I asked for you to hit with the second punch, not my face.” –He shifted removing the grip of his hand on the others wrist and stood there no more than a couple feet from him waiting for him to try again.- “I want to see you do this right and bring in the kick as well.” Guest_SageReapz: -Kyoto's eyes turned to the male, as he nodded his head towards him, showing a sign of understanding. The boy separated his right leg from his left, in order to give his legs a bit of space from each other, he then turned his body to the side. Taking in deep breathe's to both concentrate on the task at hand, and to calm himself. Trying his hardest to keep the negative thoughts, that dwelled within his mind out. Closing his eyes as he immediately opened them, pulling his right arm back, as he then launched it towards the face, following it up with hi, trying to give an upper-cut with his right hand, to that of the ninja's ribcage. Lastly Kyoto pulled his right leg back, and with all his strength and force, swung it, attempting to make contact with the ninja's waist, waiting for his reaction.- UnaruInuzuka: -He waited seeing the nod of the others head knowing he had at least took the information into mind. He waited a moment as he watched the other teen set himself up and then came at him once again. He let his hand slide once again across the others arm to make him miss his face but spoke as he did.- “Good.” –His right hand shifted down already before the hand would have touched was already ready to shift that hand away turning his body slightly to his right to let it slip away.- “Much better.” –Then he had spun himself inward toward the male knowing the leg was aimed at his waist which in his last position would have had his back be the target, it only showed the teen that if he was doing such a combo it would have been a good set up for someone not knowing the way things were to play out. With him moving closer the impact was light on his form and just as a last gesture he tapped the other teen with fingers at his stomach showing he could hit him there but he bent his knees and leapt flipping back from him landing a few feet away a nod of his head.- “Good, now go practice that on the dummy for a while.” –He shifted to crouch softly knowing that the teen understood the fundamentals of taijutsu, he just needed to come to perfect it and be ready for anything now…- “By the way, names Inuzuka Unaru” –His way of announcing his clan name before his first wasn’t that rare to hear around here but he had picked it up from years outside this village himself. He didn’t offer a hand but he did nod over to the wooden dummies knowing this day will be long in showing the other a little more before sunset came and the other was exhausted.- Guest_SageReapz: -Kyoto looked over at the ninja as he said- “Unaru….nice name….my names….Amagiri Kyoto….” -After this Kyoto went back to being his usual quiet self, nodding as he walked over to the dummy’s to practice the combo he had been taught in order to prefect it. Kyoto inhaled and exhaled through his mouth as he turned his body to the side, facing the dummy. Spreading his legs, to give them space as he put both his hands in front of his face, closing his eyes as he tried to clear his mind, and only focus on the task at hand. When he opened his eyes he swung his right hand at the dummy successfully landing a blow on it, following it with a upper-cut to the ribcage of the dummy, finally kicking it on the waist. A smile appearing on Kyoto’s, vanishing as fast at it appeared, Kyoto was pleased for he had finally mastered the combo. Kyoto turned as he said to Unaru- “Thank you….I needed this….” UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru nodded his head memorizing that name almost as soon as it was spoken, Amagiri Kyoto… he thought a bit on the name, the clan more so, he didn’t know much on the clan himself, but he did understand that it wasn’t one that was around much… he will have to look it up sometime, he didn’t like not knowing a clans strengths and weaknesses for long…. He soon was watching as he works on the one combination and nods his head to himself as he watched each one of them, his hands gravitating to slip into his sleeveless jackets pockets. They lightly fingered those weapons as silver shards took in the actions of the others even he himself was coming to be satisfied with the one move being made correctly. Oh no matter how quick that smile had disappeared from that face this sharp eyed teen had caught it and in his eyes satisfaction had came even if his lips hadn’t shifted even a millimeter from its stoic look. He gave a nod of his head and allowed a small smirk form, it barely had lifted the right corner of his lips as he spoke up.- “No problem… now the real work begins…” –With that he had moved towards the other teen and started working with him on the skills in more detail, both blocking and in attacks, he didn’t give him much rest and by the end of their session he had been at least marginally pleased with him getting the hang of how to deal with hand to hand techniques, even if the other no doubt felt him a task master by the end of the day.- 'End Results:' Kyoto has shown he is able to learn Taijutsu.